PrincessxPrincess
by Haruka-Yuukii
Summary: Une belle princesse, Un prince charmant… Un amour né au cœur d'un mal entendu entre deux royaumes, et de la décision un peu bancale d'une jeune femme de se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas… Quoi ? Le prince est une femme ? Yuri/ MikuxLuka
1. Chapitre 1

Dans tous les contes pour enfants, il y a une princesse, un prince charmant, un grand méchant et puis une belle histoire d'amour… Dans cette histoire, il y a une princesse, il y a un prince charmant, il y a un grand méchant et puis au final, une belle histoire d'amour… J'ai décidé de reprendre ce schéma, et de bouleverser les codes. En espérant que cette folie vous plaise.

(PS : C'est ma première fic (juste pour l'infos) et je sais que ce premier chapitre ressemble plus à un prologue qu'autre chose et que ça commence très vite mais ça se calme par la suite… Alors ne me blâmez pas pliz ! TT-TT Ah oui et petit détail qui tue, mon correcteur a décidé de me lâcher… Donc en attendant j'écris mal, désolée. Bon j'écris français y'a pas de soucis mais si vous voyez des fautes vraiment atroces ça serait sympa de me le signaler, kiss !)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><span>PrincessxPrincess <span>

Chapitre 1

Les chutes d'eau tombaient dans le lac en contrebas avec un doux et lointain bruissement, comme à leur habitude. Luka regarda le liquide cristallin en face d'elle, ou elle pouvait très clairement voir son reflet. Elle ne se lassait jamais de la beauté de ce paysage. Cette région qui semblait avoir été secouée jadis par le plus violent des tremblement de terre, qui laissa à jamais son empreinte dans la terre, ces superbes chaines de montagnes, qui semblaient continuer loin, très loin devant elle et jusqu'au soleil. Le même soleil dont la lumière faiblissait à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait derrière l'horizon.

La jeune fille prit soudain conscience que l'heure avançait et qu'elle ne devait pas se mettre en retard pour le dîner. Elle se leva un peu à regret et grimpa sur sa monture avant de partir au galop, profitant pour la dernière fois de la journée du vent qui venait caresser son visage et de l'air de cet endroit sauvage et inexploré qu'elle aimait appeler son repère.

Après quelques trop courtes minutes de route, elle était arrivée et devait, à son plus grand regret, rentrer chez elle et se changer rapidement et furtivement pour que personne de la voit dans sa tenue actuelle. C'était devenu sa routine et elle s'y était habituée. Sa journée l'avait épuisée ! Son ventre émis un bruit des plus disgracieux. Elle avait une de ces faims ! Mais avant tout, quitter ces vêtements que n'importe qui aurait qualifiés de « barbares » et redevenir une gentille petite fille en jupette. Elle guetta un moment et quand elle fut sûre d'elle, monta dans sa chambre avec la souplesse d'une belette et la discrétion d'une petite souris. En trois ans, jamais elle ne s'était fait prendre ! Ça n'allait tout de même pas lui arriver maintenant… Elle entra en soupirant quand une voix la surpris.

« Tu es encore sortie en douce pas vrai ?

- Luki ? »

Le jeune homme sourit. Il avait l'habitude des petites escapades de sa sœur et trouvait toujours le moyen de faire diversion quand la jeune fille en avait besoin. C'était parfois risqué et ça leur attirait des ennuis mais Dieu seul savait à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre et rien n'aurait pu changer ça. Ils se venaient mutuellement en aide sans aucune hésitation peu importe la situation. C'était leur définition à eux de dévotion.

« Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu partes t'amuser des fois, mais sois prudente… Tu as trop pris confiance en toi, un jour tu te feras prendre Luka.

- J'ai la situation en main grand frère, t'as pas de soucis à te faire.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… »

Luka sourit. Le parfait grand frère protecteur. C'était vraiment adorable de sa part et elle ne se lassait jamais de ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, ses petits reproches de mère poule, ses bras croisés et son pied qui tape par terre quand elle a fait une bêtise. Elle l'adorait pour toutes ces petites choses. Et si un jour il avait besoin d'elle, pour quoi que ce soit… Elle serait une oreille attentive et répondrait à toutes ses attentes. Parce qu'ils se l'étaient promis. Elle plaqua un baiser sur la joue de son frère et se déshabilla sans gêne. Le jeune homme soupira en lui tendant sa belle robe verte. Elle s'en saisit et l'enfila avec un mélange de dégout profond et de lassitude.

« Tu es magnifique quoi que tu portes petite sœur…

- Merci, lui sourit Luka pour toute réponse en jetant un regard incertain à son reflet qui semblait rire d'elle à gorge déployée. Elle grimaça une seconde et s'en détourna pour descendre en compagnie de Luki pour le dîner. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se remplir le ventre ! Enfin ça elle se le cria intérieurement. Une jeune fille bien élevée, une princesse qui plus est, ne doit pas tenir ce genre de propos et doit avoir un langage soutenu et raffiné. Alors imaginez si quelqu'un savait qu'elle partait régulièrement dans les villages voisins à cheval pour allait aider les gens en difficulté habillée comme une cavalière de l'ombre… Ce serait une catastrophe.

Leurs parents étaient déjà attablés, et comme à l'accoutumé, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Le dîner se déroula comme d'habitude, dans le silence le plus total. Parfois Luka se disait que quitte à ne pas être une princesse, elle aurait préféré naitre dans une famille du peuple, pouvoir profiter d'une ambiance de vie, bruyante. De ce flot d'humanité et des cris de ses frères et sœurs. Que chacun raconte sa journée en riant. Et non pas d'être assis à quatre à une table sans fin dans une pièce froide à l'ambiance de morgue.

Dégoutée, elle se leva après en avoir acquis la permission, suivie de près par son frère. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de la jeune fille quelques minutes après sur demande de Luki.

« Luka, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose… »

A en juger par le ton de voix qu'avait empreinte le jeune homme, ça devait être très sérieux. A tel point que Luka commençait à être inquiète à propos de cette fameuse chose.

« Il faut que tu m'aide. »

Ah ! Elle l'avait attendu ce moment ! Ce moment où ce serait enfin lui qui aurait besoin de son aide. Elle s'assit en face du garçon, prête à entendre sa requête.

« Je t'écoute.

- Il faut que tu te fasses passer pour moi.

- Pardon ? »

_Se faire passer pour lui ? Ça ne va pas non ! Je n'ai pas l'allure d'un garçon !_

« Il faut que tu te déguise en prince si tu préfère.

- Une seconde… Pourquoi faire ?

- Le Roi d'Erest veut marier sa fille. Il a fait des recherche et à vu que Père et Mère avait un fils. Moi, en l'occurrence. Il les a alors joint pour leur proposer que leur fille et moi nous nous rencontrions…

- Et alors ? je ne vois pas où est le problème…

- C'est sûrement en vue de fiançailles Luka…

- Oui, merci, j'avais cru comprendre. Mais en quoi c'est un problème ? C'est une princesse, plutôt jolie il parait. »

Luka se tut un moment et le silence s'installa. Son frère finit par reprendre la parole, mal assuré :

« O-Oui… C'est vrai. Je l'ai déjà vu une fois…

- Alors ? Quelque chose chez elle te rebute ?

- Plus ou moins…

- Explique-toi Luki…

- C'est son frère que j'aime.

-Hein ? »

On pouvait presque entendre les mouches voler. Plus un seul bruissement. Rien. Le silence total. Luka ne parvenait pas à assimiler les dernières paroles du prince. Le frère de la princesse ?

_Frère de la princesse = Prince… Et si j'ai encore un minimum de logique, un prince est un… HOMME ?!_

« Tu es amoureux du prince ?!

- Cris-le plus fort tant que tu y es !

- Désolée…

- Bon… Voilà pourquoi j'aurais besoin que tu te fasses passer pour moi…

- C'est de la folie grand frère…

- J'en ai conscience.

- Tu en as conscience ?! Mais tu es fou ! Je vais sûrement me faire prendre ! Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, et que je fini par l'épouser… ! Que se passera-t-il ? Tout sera dévoilé tôt ou tard ! Ca n'a aucun sens !

- Mais écoute-moi ! »

Luki calma sa sœur et la fit se rassoir par la même occasion. Elle était vraiment trop impatiente.

« Laisse-moi finir. Je veux juste que tu la rencontre et que tu fasses suffisamment connaissance avec pour que tu puisses affirmer qu'elle n'est pas à ton goût et que ce ne serait pas judicieux de l'épouser. Je ne vais pas te forcer à te marier avec la princesse, réfléchis ! »

La jeune fille se sentait bête. Bien sûr. Ca soulait de source.

_Je suis vraiment trop impatiente._

Elle se tâta un moment, ne sachant quoi répondre à son frère. Elle réfléchit, un bon moment. Le silence régna en maitre avant qu'elle ne reprenne enfin la parole.

« Je te l'ai promis alors… C'est d'accord.

Le visage de son frère s'illumina d'une joie sans nom. Il se leva en hâte et la pris dans ses bras.

« T'es la meilleure petite sœur ! »

Le jeune homme finit par quitter la chambre de la princesse après lui avoir dit qu'elle devait partir le lendemain matin.

Elle était soudain en proie à une angoisse. N'avait-elle pas accepté un peu trop vite ? Peut-être aurait-elle du plus réfléchir à sa proposition. Après tout elle ne devait pas prendre ça à la légère. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si elle se faisait prendre ? Que se passerait-il ? Serait-elle punie ? Et Luki ?

_Je me pose trop de questions…_

Elle finit par le coucher et s'endormir aussitôt, complètement exténuée par une journée très longue et une soirée un peu trop riche en dialogues.

Elle se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin, après une nuit abominable. Elle se leva tant bien que mal quand trois coups discrets furent frappés à sa porte.

« C'est moi.

- Entre Luki. »

Le garçon entra et la regarda.

« Habille-toi vite et prépare un sac.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais t'emmener chez quelqu'un qui s'occupera de ta tenue pour que tu ai l'air d'un vrai prince.

- Bon… J'arrive… »

La jeune fille s'habilla aussi vite qu'elle pu (c'est-à-dire pas très vite…), fit un sac en ne prenant que le strict nécessaire et rejoint son frère. Ils descendirent dans le château encore désert et allèrent directement à l'écurie emprunter deux chevaux. Ils se rendirent chez la personne qui devait s'occuper de Luka, comme le lui avait dit son frère. Personne du nom de Meiko, si la jeune fille en croyait les paroles du prince. Sur le chemin la jeune fille se dit que tout ça était vraiment fou, que ça se passait trop vite et que c'était imprudent. C'était assez ironique en un sens… C'était elle qui parlait de prudence ! La fille la moins prudente au monde !

« Alors c'est elle ? »

La jeune femme regarda Luka de la tête aux pieds, ce qui mit la princesse relativement mal à l'aise.

« Aller va, je vais pas te manger, déshabille toi, j'arrive. »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, regarda son frère, puis Meiko qui partait, sans trop comprendre. Elle retira sa robe pour se retrouver en sous vêtement dans la pièce froide, la faisant frissonner. La jeune femme revint et prit ses mensurations avant de repartir chercher des pièces de tissu et autre pour lui faire une tenue sur-mesure. Une petite heure plus tard, elle revint vers Luka avec un bandage dont elle devina aussitôt l'utilité.

« Pour euh…

- Oui, pour ta poitrine.

- Mais ça va faire mal !

- T'as pas trop le choix, sers les dents. »

_Pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrive qu'à moi ?_

Une fois la torture passée, Luka avait un poitrail quasiment plat. C'était tellement bizarre… Elle enfila sa nouvelle tenue et il fallait bien reconnaitre que le résultat était bluffant. La jeune fille avait des épaules assez larges par nature, alors l'effet rendu était très proche de l'anatomie masculine. On aurait pu sans problème la prendre pour un garçon. A un détail près…

« Et mes cheveux ?

- T'inquiète. »

Meiko s'approcha et l'assis avant de prendre une brosse à cheveux et de peigner ses longues, très longues mèches roses.

« Tu nous facilite pas la tâche avec sa crinière pupuce…

- Je suis désolée… »

Finalement, ne voulant pas les couper, Luka proposa l'option tresse qui passe aussi bien pour une fille que pour un garçon. Sa nouvelle styliste perso approuva et lui tressa les cheveux avant d'orienter le miroir vers la jeune fille pour lui demander ce qu'elle pensait du résultat final.

Les vêtements avait était faits pour à la fois suivre les lignes gracieuses de son corps et camoufler au mieux ses formes. La longue cape qu'elle portait finissait de rendre sa carrure plus carrée et imposante. Même Luki avoua qu'on aurait, et sans aucun problème, la prendre pour un homme.

_La nature humaine est si facile à déjouée…_

Fin prête, elle regarda son frère.

« Tu ne te perdras pas, hein…

- Ne t'en fais pas. »

Luka sourit à son frère. Le lien entre eux était si fort que sans un mot, Luki compris ce qu'elle voulait dire : « tu peux compter sur moi. »

Elle sortit de la petite maison en remerciant chaudement Meiko au passage et remonta sur son cheval, regardant le soleil se lever au loin.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour ma réussite… »


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'ai été surprise que le premier soit si bien acceuilli… Merci très beaucoup ! (Moi très bien parler la France.) Arigato chers lecteurs/lectrices !

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant en tout cas ! On voit Miku pour la première fois et je m'en veux atrocement ! Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi… *petit rire*

(Je serais pas un peu à la boure moi… ? Dés le deuxième chapitre… Tuez moi…)

Enjoy ! (re-posté à cause d'un problème de mise en page.)

* * *

><p><span>PrincessxPrincess<span>

Chapitre 2

« Je ne veux pas.

- Princesse, voyons…

- C'est hors de question Haku! »

Hurla la jeune fille à sa pauvre domestique qui n'avait pourtant rien fait. Ca faisait des heures que tout le château tentait de raisonner la capricieuse princesse qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

« Mais enfin… Le Roi vôtre père est dans tous ses états… Comprenez bien princesse que vous le mettez dans une position délicate… Le Prince doit déjà être en route, rien que pour vous…

- J'en ai rien à faire moi ! Je veux pas le voir c'est tout ! Et puis il est pas encore arrivé, avec un peu de chance il tombera dans un ravin avant d'entrer à Erest.

- Voyons Princesse, de telles paroles n'ont rien à faire dans la bouche d'une jeune fille comme vous. »

La jeune femme resta un instant confuse devant l'attitude puérile de la jeune fille. Tout le monde ici avait l'habitude de ces petits caprices, mais de là à refuser de rencontrer un prince… Ca allait trop loin. Pour l'image du royaume, elle se devait de faire bonne impression, c'était capital.

« Rappelez-vous bien que si vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur des attentes de votre père, alors il lèguera son royaume à votre frère… Je doute que ce soit ce que vous souhaitez… »

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir un moment, et repris la parole sur un ton de dédain.

«Bon… Je daigne rencontrer ce fameux prince qui vient de me pourrir la journée… A une condition !

- Laquelle ? Soupira la domestique qui était prête à tout pour ne pas se faire taper sur les doigts.

- je veux que tous les soirs, vous prépariez pour moi de la soupe aux poireaux accompagnée de tartes aux poireaux et pouvoir manger autant de chocolat que je veux pendant les trois prochains mois. »

Et voilà… Pas encore sortie de l'enfance. 16 ans et encore une âme d'enfant. C'était certes adorable mais ça causait bien des traquas à la famille royale de temps à autre.

« Il vous faut vous préparer avant que le prince n'arrive… »

Sur ces mots, la bonne aida la jolie princesse à se vêtir de sa plus belle robe, à se poudrer et à se coiffer de la façon la plus élégante possible. Pas facile quand on a affaire à une princesse aux cheveux bleus turquoise qui trainent par terre.

Une fois le plus gros du travail fait, la petite princesse put enfin se glisser discrètement en cuisine et piquer une petite réserve de toutes sortes de friandises qui font mal au ventre et retourner les déguster dans sa chambre.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que l'alerte fut donnée. Le prince machin-chose pointait le bout de son nez. C'est là que ça allait devenir barbant… C'est quand elle entendit son prénom dans la bouche du Roi qui l'appelait qu'elle comprit qu'il fallait descendre. Elle se leva avec nonchalance, et, sous conseil de sa domestique, se remis droite.

Elle rejoint son père dans la salle où ils étaient sensés se retrouver.

Elle attendit quelques petites minutes qui lui parurent des heures avant qu'enfin les portes de la grande salle ne s'ouvrent.

Elle releva la tête en se tenant le plus droite possible et regarda droit devant elle. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, pas énormément, de longs cheveux roses tressés… Et un visage étrangement fin… Un peu comme celui d'une femme. Non, vraiment comme celui d'une femme. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. D'habitude, les princes qu'elle rencontrait étaient tous grands et intimidants. Elle aimait bien ce côté fin et gracile de celui-ci.

« Bonjour mon roi. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre… Dit-il tout en courbant l'échine devant le souverain.

- Nul besoin de vous excuser, après tout c'est nous qui vous avons vous déplacer jusqu'ici » lui sourit légèrement le roi, sourire que le beau prince lui rendit. La petite princesse frémis un instant. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle tombe sous son charme ! Son père serait bien trop content… Elle ne voulait pas se soumettre ainsi à sa volonté… Si elle tombait amoureuse, ce serait de la personne qu'ELLE à choisi. Personne d'autre.

« J'aimerais vous présenter ma fille, Miku. Elle attendait votre venue avec impatience. »

Le regard sombre que lui lança le roi lui fit bien comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive elle n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à le contredire. Ce qu'elle s'abstint de faire par ailleurs.

« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Princesse Miku, Luka appuya ses dire par un baiser sur le dos de la main de la jeune fille. »

La dite princesse piqua un fard qu'elle tenta de cacher aussi bien que possible en balbutiant quelques « mots ».

« M-Moi de même… »

_Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une princesse aussi mignonne en venant ici….. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je ne suis pas là pour ça moi… Je dois vite régler cette affaire embarrassante et rentrer… Je ne tiens pas spécialement à me faire prendre…_

« Vous resterez bien quelques jours chez nous, pas vrai ? »

Luka regarda le roi sans savoir quoi répondre. Mais visiblement ce dernier avait déjà pris sa décision et vu le bonhomme, mieux valait aller dans son sens…

« Très bien, je resterai avec plaisir… »

La jeune fille avait peur pour elle et pour son frère… Elle allait devoir prier tous les jours qu'ils s'en sortent sans bobo. Et puis… Elle ne voulait pas décevoir son frère. Pas pour la toute première fois qu'il lui demander de lui rendre service.

_Un peu abusé le service là tout de même…_

_Une question lui traversa l'esprit un instant et elle se demanda si Miku avait le même genre de relations avec son frère ?_

_« Prenez votre temps pour faire connaissance, puis-ce que vous allez rester parmi nous quelques temps. »_

_Luka et Miku s'inclinèrent devant le roi avant de sortirent de la salle pour rejoindre le jardin. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles alors qu'elles marchaient tranquillement ente les rosiers._

_Quand je pense qu'en ce moment elle me prend pour un homme…_

A la surprise de la rose, c'est la petite princesse qui brisa le silence.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici juste parce que mon père te le demande.

Elle la tutoyais ? Bon…

- Je ne reste pas parce que le roi veut que je reste… Je reste parce que j'ai envie de vous connaître princesse. Peut-être pas en vue d'un mariage mais… Au moins pour faire connaissance. Et puis je n'ai pas énormément d'amis…

Miku regarda son prince un instant en clignant des yeux. Il voulait qu'ils soient amis ? Personne n'avait jamais voulu être ami avec elle…

Ses joues se teintèrent un moment et un frisson la prit.

- Désolée… Je vais devoir me retirer… Je ne me sens pas très bien…  
>- En effet… Vous n'avez pas bonne mine… Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ?<p>

- Non… Non ne te donne pas cette peine… »

Et la petite princesse partit en hâte le cœur battant.

« Je lui ai fait pour ou quoi ? »

Luka arqua un sourcil. Et puis ça n'avait pas vraiment d'import…

«Attrape-le !

- T'es drôle toi ! Je suis sensé faire comment ?!

- Avec tes mains !

- La bonne blague ! »

Luka cligna des yeux devant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Deux gamins blonds qui couraient après un… chien ?

L'animal passa tout près des jambes de la jeune fille qui l'attrapa aussitôt par la peau du coup.

« C'est lui que vous voulez ? Leur sourit Luka en tendant le caniche au garçon.

- Aaaah ! Merci !

Elle eut un rire.

- Il faut faire attention à vos affaires…

- Ohla non ! Il est pas à nous ! J'en voudrais pas pour tout l'or du monde ! S'exclama la blondinette en lançant un regard au dit chien.

- Pourquoi vous lui couriez après alors ?

- C'est la reine qui nous a demandé de le retrouver, il passe son temps à s'échapper, ajouta le garçon.

- En même temps moi aussi je passerais mon temps à m'enfuir avec une maitresse pareille…

- Rin tais-toi… ! Lui intima-t-il en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Elle n'est pas sérieuse elle dit ça pour rire ! »

Luka les regarda un instant avant de tout bonnement éclater de rire.

« Hahaha ! Vous êtes trop tous les deux ! »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avant de sourire.

« Vous êtes le prince c'est cela ?

- En effet… »

Des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux de Rin, provoquant un soupire chez son frère.

« Et vous vous êtes frère et sœur je présume ?

- Exact ! »Répondirent-ils a l'unisson.

« Allez vite lui ramener son chien, leur conseilla-t-elle avec un sourire. Ils hochèrent la tête en cœur et repartirent en trottinant, le chien dans les bras. Luka les regarda s'éloigner et sourit. Ils étaient drôles ces deux là… Sûrement des domestique, si on leur demander ce genre de tâche. La jeune fille releva la tête vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait lentement. Est-ce qu'elle reverrait la petite princesse ce soir ?

* * *

><p>Vous pouvez continuer de commenter c'est pas moi que ça dérange hein ! ^.^<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

Mon dieu... Un an... Presque un an de retard je sais vraiment pas comment me faire pardonner ! Pas avec un aussi petit chapitre en tout cas... Je suis désolée de ma si longue absence, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, désolée d'un aussi court (et médiocre) chapitre (à mon sens) je n'ai plus écrit depuis le chapitre 2 de PrincessxPrincess, aussi mon "style" vous paraitra je pense plus simpliste dans ce chapitre, il me faut du temps pour me remettre dans le bain, en m'excusant pour les fautes et en espérant que ce troisième chapitre vous plaise malgré tout ! Enjoy ?

Chapitre 3 :

_Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas !_  
>La petite princesse était sur son lit, les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux, se gavant de chocolat. Elle se mit à battre des pieds sur les couvertures, pleurnichant. C'était comme ça qu'elle passer par dessus ses problèmes en avalant toutes sortes de sucreries.<p>

- Le prince, le prince ! Ils parlent tous que de ça ici, on s'en fiche pas mal de celui-là ! Il a quoi de spécial ?!

Elle étouffa rageusement un cri dans son oreiller. Déjà trois jours que le prince était au Palais. Trois jours qu'elle le fuyait comme la peste, évitant tout tête à tête de peur de rougir en sa présence et que ce dernier le remarque. C'est seulement quand elle entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte qu'elle prit la peine de relever la tête, blasée.

- Princesse, vous devriez peut être descendre, votre père est assez en colère contre vous...

La voix d'Haku se faisait entendre à travers la porte, hésitante. Miku se leva, non sans soupirer et ouvrit la porte d'un geste lasse.

- Dis lui que j'arrive.

Luka poussa un soupire, assise sur un morceau de muret dans un coin du jardin.

_Quand est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir rentrer... Je ne peux pas m'en aller comme ça, sans rien dire... Ça causerait du tort à tout mon royaume. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Mais en même temps, rester ici trop longtemps est dangereux pour moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire..._

- Ooh... Mais ne serait-ce pas le prince ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui l'avait rejoint, à peu près de sa taille, les yeux bleus, les cheveux courts et d'un magnifique turquoise. Le portrait craché de la princesse en somme. Une pensée arriva comme un flash dans l'esprit de la rose.

_C'est lui. C'est lui dont Luki est amoureux !_

Luka le détailla soigneusement. Il était propre sur lui, élégant, il avait une certain prestance. Vraiment joli garçon, pas étonnant comme son frère se soit laissé charmer. Elle reprit ses esprits et se redressa, reprenant l'allure du prince qu'elle incarnait.

- C'est moi -même... Prince Mikuo, je présume ?  
>- Précisément... La vie au Palais vous plait ?<br>- C'est très différent de là où je vis. Mais dans les faits c'est assez agréable, oui.  
>- Vous m'envoyez ravi, chachotat-il presque en s'approchant, princesse Luka...<p>

La princesse eut un frisson d'horreur.

- Que ?!

Seul un rire lui répondit.

- Rien ne serre de s'offusquer comme ça...  
>- Tu... Tu es au courant...<br>- En effet. J'ignore pour quelle raison tu te fais passer pour ton frère, mais je compte bien le découvrir. En attendant, ne t'approche pas trop de ma soeur, compris ? Et tant qu'on y est... Fais attention quand tu te change le soir, c'est une des mes domestiques qui t'as vu et qui est venue mes rapporter les faits...

Luka serra les dents, sentant la colère lui faire trembler les mains.

- Et maintenant que vas tu faire ? Aller me dénoncer ? Demanda la jeune fille, d'un ton glaçant.  
>- Oh non, ce serait dommage... Je préfère de loin me servir de toi...<p>

Le ciel s'écroula sur la tête de la jeune fille qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas que son frère ait à subir les conséquences de sa négligence, aussi supporterait n'importe quoi pour le couvrir.

- Passe me voir ce soir, d'accord ?

Lui sourit le jeune homme, les yeux remplis d'un vice non dissimulé qui fit frissonner d'effroi la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. A ce moment précis elle avait peur, elle avait très peur.

_Luki... Je suis tellement désolée, je ne suis même pas à le hauteur du seul service que tu me demande, je me suis faite prendre. Et le garçon que tu aimes, n'est pas celui que tu crois..._

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes caprices insensés!  
>- Ce ne sont pas des caprices père! Je ne veux juste pas côtoyer ce prince et encore moins l'épouser !<br>- Je veux que tu passes au moins un peu de temps avec lui, je ne te demande tout de même pas l'impossible !  
><em>Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ? Comprendre que sa fille ait envie de choisir la personne qui allait partager sa vie ? Malgré son discours, la petite princesse savait très bien que son père avait déjà un mariage en tête, ce que la jeune fille redoutait le plus au monde. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire dans tous les cas.<em>

- Père !  
>- Le débat est clos, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Et tu iras t'excuser auprès du prince pour ton manque affligeant de politesse à son égare ! Retourne dans ta chambre !<p>

C'est les joues baignées de larmes que la princesse remonta les escaliers menant à la chambre, retenant tant bien que mal ses sanglots jusqu'à pouvoir s'enfermer et libérer sa rage et sa frustration.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'excuser ? Il débarque sans que je n'en formule l'envie ! Je suis une princesse non ? Pourquoi on ne m'écoute jamais ?_

- Qu'il vienne me voir ce prince à la noix il sera pas déçu du voyage!

_J'ai peur. Vraiment peur. J'ai cette boule dans la gorge qui vous fait mal et vous fait monter les larmes aux yeux. J'ai ces petits frissons invisibles de l'extérieur qui font vibrer tout mon être. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer quand j'aurai frappé à cette porte mais mon intuition s'affole. Je ne devrais pas, mais je dois le faire. Je vais le faire. Pour toi Luki. Pour toi grand frère._

La jeune fille prit une ultime inspiration et se jeta à l'eau. Elle frappa à la porte et reçu comme réponse quelques mots lui intimant de rentrer, ce qu'elle fit, non sans une angoisse grandissante.

- Tu es vraiment venue.  
>- Je n'avais pas trop le choix.<p>

Il sourit. Ce sourire de démon. Son stress ne fit que grandir.

- J'aimerai vérifier que tu es une fille. Déshabille toi.

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Son sang passait à toute vitesse dans ses veines et le brouhaha dans sa tête se faisait assourdissant. Elle retira ses vêtements, les lèvres tremblantes et la respiration coupée. Elle dénoua le bandage qui enserrait sa poitrine non sans un certain soulagement, se retrouvant en sous vêtements devant cet homme dont elle avait une peur irraisonnée sans raison réelle. Mais elle avait cette impression, ce sentiment qu'il pourrait lui faire n'importe quoi et qu'elle n'aurait pas la possibilité de riposter malgré ses capacités en combat, pour le bien de son frère, de son royaume. Aussi se tut-elle, finissant ce qu'elle avait commencé en retirant les dernières barrières de tissu entre sa peau et l'air froid ambiant. Le regard de prédateur du jeune homme lui donna subitement des vertiges. Elle avait peur, très peur. Mais c'était surtout par fierté que son regard de marbre n'en laissait rien paraitre.

Je vous promet que le chapitre 4 sera beaucoup moins long que ça à paraitre, en espérant que tous les followers de cette fic ne l'aient pas complètement oubliée, je vous aime putain ! T-T


	4. Chapitre 4

PrincessxPrincess 

Chapitre 4

Bon, je vois que finalement on ne m'en veux pas trop... (pour l'instant) Et moi qui pensais que tout le monde avait oublié ma ficounette! Et ben non, vous êtes géniaux. J'ai tous pleins d'idées pour la suite qui j'espère vous plairont ! En tout cas voici le chapitre 4, peu de temps après le 3, prenez ça comme des excuses d'une si longue absence !  
>Enjoy mes canards ! (par contre je comprend pas trop pourquoi je reçois les review par email alors qu'elles apparaissent pas encore sur le site... C'est chelou...)<p>

* * *

><p>- Alors c'était bien vrai...<p>

Luka osa lever les yeux une demie seconde pour apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à un sourire de démon. Un énième frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de l'air glaçant autour d'elle ou bien de ces yeux pénétrants sur son corps mis à nu.

- Approche. Je vais pas te manger.

_Tu mens comme tu respire, ordure..._

Elle s'approcha malgré les pensées assassines qui lui traversaient l'esprit, tremblotante.  
>Ces seulement quand les mains du jeune homme entrèrent à contact avec son corps qu'elle se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et de la gravité de cette dernière.<br>Si je ne me défend pas, il va...  
>La seule pensée qu'il puisse lui faire ça la dégoutais au plus haut point. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait que ce soit non consentit ou bien que ce soit les mains d'un hommes qui la touchent qui l'écœurait à ce point.<br>C'est seulement quand elle se retrouva plaquée sur le lit par des mains puissantes qu'elle commença à paniquer

- Lâche moi...

Même si son expression restait de marbre, les tremblements dans sa voix trahissaient une peur profonde et grandissante. Mais les gestes lubriques du jeune hommes continuaient et s'enchainaient. Aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge nouée. Ses mains agrippaient tant bien que mal les épaules de son agresseur, sans pouvoir le repousser et ses yeux débordaient de larmes impossible à contenir. Tout autour d'elle n'était qu'une vaste étendue de formes floues et troubles, aucun son ne lui parvenait, seulement ses cris de douleur intérieur. Une douleur physique mais aussi psychologique. Elle était à deux doigts de se faire violer. Tout simplement.  
>C'est à ce moment qu'un bruit d'objet cassé retentit une étage plus bas, suivit d'éclats de voix qui firent soupirer le prince.<p>

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ces abrutis...

Il se redressa en faisant craquer sa nuque, l'air contrarié.

- Toi tu reste là, c'est compris ?

Luka était trop pétrifiée pour répondre quoi que ce soit à ces mots. Le prince descendit un étage et des cris retentirent. La jeune fille trouva au fond d'elle la force de se redresser quand la porte se rouvrit tout doucement. Le cœur de la princesse rata un battement. Il était revenu ? Non... C'était une jeune fille d'à peu prêt son âge, elle avait de longs cheveux argentés et un air mal assuré. Elle s'approcha de Luka doucement qui se cacha par réflexe.

- Je suis désolée de tout cela princesse... Mais levez vous vite et enfilez quelque chose avant qu'il ne revienne, il a l'air en colère...  
>- Mais je...<br>- Vite..! Une fois que vous serez dans votre chambre vous serez en sécurité, il ne peut pas se permettre de vous faire démasquer, il n'osera pas venir vous chercher !

Luka se leva et s'enroula rapidement dans un drap avant de sortir de la pièce, accompagnée par la bonne qui l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre où elle s'enferma. La voix de la servante se fit entendre à travers la porte.

- Je passerai vous voir demain par rapport à tout cela, ne vous inquiétez pas, la princesse Miku n'est pas au courant et nous ne vous dénoncerons pas, prenez soin de vous !

Elle entendit les pas de la jeune fille s'éloigner alors qu'elle peinait à reprendre son souffle, assimilant tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait mal au ventre, ses jambes flageolaient à ne plus pouvoir la porter et le vent frais d'un soir d'Avril venait lui donner la chaire de poule. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, entourant ses jambes de ses bras et déposant son front sur ses genoux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi faible...?

* * *

><p><em>Peut être que je devrais aller voir le prince... Après tout il ne m'a rien fait lui, je suppose qu'il est dans le même cas que moi, on a dû le forcer à venir jusqu'ici... Peut-être que j'ai réellement la possibilité de devenir amie avec lui...<em>  
><em>La petite princesse se redressa sur son lit, les joues rouges.<em>  
><em>Je me demande à quoi ressemble un prince quand il dort...<em>

Elle chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit et sortit discrètement dans le couloir. Elle traversa le Palais d'est en ouest pour rejoindre l'aile où logeait le prince. Son cœur s'affola sans raison apparente lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte. Elle serra sa robe de chambre au niveau de la poitrine et toqua deux coups à la porte. Elle n'entendit rien tout de suite, puis la voix du prince.

- Oui...?  
>- C-C'est moi, Miku... Je... Je voulais m'excuser...<br>- Vous excuser ?  
>- Oui... j'ai eu un comportement déplorable... Aussi je voulais te proposer une sortie demain... Est-ce que... Tu serais partant pour un pique-nique, par exemple..?<p>

La réponse du prince mis quelques interminables secondes à lui parvenir alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de calmer les battements fous de son cœur.

- Ce serait avec joie...

Elle allait sauter de joie quand elle remarqua que la voix de son prince charmant était plus qu'étrange, comme sèche, un peu froide, lointaine... Ce qu'elle ne lui fit pas remarquer pour autant.

- Bien... Alors disons vers midi dans les jardins, Attend-moi là bas ! A-A demain !

La petite princesse prit ses jambes à son cou et se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre comme elle était venue, laissant derrière elle un "prince" plus que tourmenté par les évènements de cette soirée et qui se demandais bien dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré.

* * *

><p>La nuit fut bien courte pour Luka qui revêtit se vêtements de prince quelques minutes avant l'heure de rendez vous, tressa ses longs cheveux roses et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa chambre avant de descendre les escaliers principaux de l'immense bâtisse et de rejoindre la petite princesse dans le jardin.<p>

- Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?  
>- N-Non pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas !<br>- Tant mieux...  
>- A-Alors je suppose que nous pouvons y aller !<p>

Lui répondit la petite princesse aux longues couettes bleues.  
>Luka regarda la jeune fille alors que toutes deux commençaient à marcher pour s'éloigner du palais, et, oubliant un instant tous ces problèmes, elle ne put que la trouver magnifique éclairée par un beau soleil printanier qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange.<p>

* * *

><p>Bon! Voila pour ce 4eme chapitre ! Je vous informe que je vais tenté de reprendre un rythme convenable (et assez fréquent) de publication, c'est pour ça que je me permet de faire des chapitres un peu plus courts (carrément plus courts...) J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas de continuer malgré e nouveau "format". Et si j'arrive à tenir un bon rythme, je me lancerai peut-être dans d'autres fanfitions vocaloid, i ça vous intéresse ! Je vous tiendrez au courant. Bisou !<p> 


End file.
